


You Sang The Words Wrong

by KawaiiNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass Praise, Big family, Bottom!Eren Yeager, Bullying, Crossdressing, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren and Levi are basically millionaires, F/F, F/M, Innocent! Eren, M/M, Mean Isabel, Mean Mikasa, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Smut, Top!Levi, implied rape, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNeko/pseuds/KawaiiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is being sexually abused by his father. Having 25,000,000 subscribers on YouTube, of course you would get money, right? Mikasa is mean, Armin isn't helping, and his father is gross. He has nothing in his life until Armin slides something under his door regarding Levi Ackerman, the "YouTube God". He has the opportunity to be in his videos and slowly falling in love with him. Until Levi's girlfriend Isabel gets in the way. She is a jealous bitch and a slut according to Eren. Will Eren make Levi forget Isabel, or will she keep embarrassing Eren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preveiw

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story! I am going to update this book more than my others, so yeah, get ready for this! Anyway, Im sorry for making Mikasa and Isabel mean! I really wanted Eren to hate Mikasa and I aslo wanted a jealous Isabel, poor Eren is getting picked on throughout this whole book! So, lezz get this chaptah stahted...

"Hey guys! It's me, Eren Jaeger and welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's! I've been dying to play this game ever since it came out, and look, the 3rd one is already out!" I said into the camera and started the game. Welp, another long night of gameplay.

I yawned and stood up from my bed and went to my desk. It was already a little past 8 and I needed to check my emails and my channel before I start editing my videos. "Hey, Eren? I brought you a biscuit." my sister came into my room after knocking.

"Oh, thanks Mika!" I smiled. She set it on my desk and ruffled my hair, "Don't work too hard." she mumbled. I laughed and swatted her hand away. "You have an email by the way." she said. I clicked on it and I saw it was from Levi Ackerman! "Oh my gosh Mika! Do you know who he is?! He like has the most subscribers on YouTube!" I yelled.

"What would he want to do with you?" Mikasa asked. "I don't know, let's find out." I said excitedly.

"Dear Eren Jaeger,  
I like your videos a lot, and my friends think you are really funny. As you may know, I occasionally do gameplay, but mostly skits. I request if you would want to do a gameplay and a skit together on my channel. If so, contact me within 3 days. Oh, and congrats on 25,000,000 subscribers.  
-Levi Ackerman"

I read aloud. "Oh Eren! This is a big opportunity! I would take it, I know how much you stay up late watching his videos." Mikasa said as she squeezed my shoulder. "R-really? You think I should?" I blushed. I know what she meant by 'staying up late'.

"I'm going to go tell Armin first." Mikasa smiled and went next door. "Don't tell dad." I sighed and read over the note again. Skit, huh? Oh god please don't be porn!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren flees his home to meet his cousins in Florida and gets something very precious to him taken away.

I sat back in my chair thinking about it. Should I? I mean, I love his videos and it would be amazing if I could join him in one of them. "Eren!" My dad yelled. I winced and got up from my chair. "Yes dad?" I said calmly. He grabbed my arm and shoved me against the dining table.

"What's all this about your YouTube channel? Someone invited you to join their video?" He asked as he put his leg in between mine. My father was a fucking sick person. Thank god he hasn't taken my virginity, but sometimes he's been too close. "N-no." I cried. "Who would actually watch your videos anyway? You probably spread your legs and stroke yourself like the slut you are in front of everyone." He rasped.

"T-that's not true! I do gameplay!" I yelled, which earned me a harsh slap to my face. "Don't you ever fucking raise your voice at me!" I cried as the sting lingered. I saw Mikasa and Armin watching from the staircase, Armin in tears.

"You know what, just because you did that, in going to go ruin your equipment." he smirked. He pulled away from me and shoved my two siblings to get passed them. "No! Dad! Stop!" I cried as he grabbed a hammer from the closet and made his way to my room.

"Get the hell away from me Eren, else I might use this thing on you." Dad snarled and opened my bedroom door. He walked right up to my microphone and smashed the poor thing into pieces. "Dad, stop!" I screamed as he swung at my computer, my headphones, my games, and my iPad. There was glass and metal parts everywhere.

"That will teach you to raise your voice, now pick up this mess." he said and kicked me into the glass pile. Mikasa and Armin came running up to my room, but I pushed them away. It was their fault I got in trouble anyway, I told them not to tell dad. He never hurt them, only me.

An envelope and a thin cardboard box slid under my door as I heard hurried footsteps fade away from my room. I tore open the envelope and saw a plane ticket to Florida and a note.

"Thank you for answering on such short notice Eren! This is a plane ticket to Florida and you will be staying with me for about 2 weeks or as long as you want. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not a stranger. I'm your cousin, Hanji, if you don't remember me. Well, see you tomorrow!  
-Hanji Zoe"

Huh? I never answered her! Or him! Or what the fuck?! I opened the second envelope and it said,

"Eren, we accepted the message for you. In this note, you have all the money you have gotten from YouTube that dad hasn't spent and it's quite a lot. You can finally get out of this place so you won't get hurt anymore. Please be safe.   
-Mikasa and Armin"

I let the fresh tears slowly trail down my face as I got got up. I'm pretty sure I had a suitcase somewhere in my closet. I peeked inside and I found on the top of my shelf, a suitcase. I grabbed it off the shelf and immediately started packing. Tomorrow a new start, today the last.

I had to leave today, else I wouldn't make it on time tomorrow. I stuffed a bunch of random clothes and the money I had in the envelope in the bag. I also brought a backpack full of my personal stuff, such as mom's picture and a few other things.

I zipped everything up and I opened the door slowly. Dad was sitting on the couch, watching TV and it would be a pain to get the suitcase down the hardwood stairs without it making noise.

I decided just to carry and tiptoe down the steps which was pretty easy. I ran over to the door quietly and opened it, shutting it a bit too loud. I heard heavy footsteps and I took my que to run.

Goodbye Mikasa and Armin, hello Hanji and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I think this is one of my favorite chapters, but I shall tell you this. I will update every week on Sunday and yes, that includes this Sunday. I'm so excited for this book, I hope it turned out ok. Oh, and expect big chunky chapters in the future. Like after chapter 2, they'll start getting bigger, pinky promise. Please leave comments+kudos that would make my day! Thank you so much and see you Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets his cousins and get reunited with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sunday updates! Anyway, I almost forgot I needed to update because I was babysitting and my grandma wouldn't let me be on my iPad ;~;  
> So that was a big blow. And I watched the OVA (part 2) for A Choice With No Regrets and I fucking swear it was sad! ISABEL'S FUCKING HEAD!!! OMG I SAVED IT TO MY CAMERA ROLL!!!  
> I cried my eyes out...

I stretched when I got off the plane and I immediately looked for my cousin Hanji. I remembered her too well. When my mom was still alive, she would always hang around me and pinch my cheeks. Mikasa got really jealous and hated Hanji ever since. Mikasa actually hurt Hanji by kicking her and breaking her leg. She got in so much trouble, but I've never seen Hanji since.

"Eren!" I heard a squeal. That's when I felt myself hit the ground below me and being crushed by my cousin. "I missed you so much!" She yelled. People stopped and stared at us awkwardly. "I missed you too Hanji!" I smiled. "Come, you will meet Levi tomorrow." she said and helped me up. I dragged my suitcase behind me and followed her to her car.

"So how do you know Levi?" I asked. "Oh, childhood friend. He had a bitter sense of humor back then. Ha! His shit jokes." she laughed to herself. She was fucking weird. "Oh." I said. "Well then, my parents aren't going to be home for the next 5 months."

"That's ok. I don't mind." I mumbled. I was really nervous. She got in the car and started the engine. I followed after her and buckled my seatbelt. "How's Mikasa doing?" Hanji asked. "She's ok. Still a bitch." I said. Truth be told, I hated Mikasa. She was mean to me and sometimes laughed when I got in trouble or I was almost raped by my dad. When mom died, she said she didn't care that much.

I hated her for saying that. She wasn't even her mom, yet Mom loved her more than she loved me.

"I hate her." Hanji mumbled. "Me too." I nodded. "Oh, we're almost there. It's not that far from the airport." She smiled after.

About 2 minutes later, she pulled up to a huge house. "You don't remember this house Eren?! It's our family house that great grandpa built for us." Hanji said and pulled my suitcase out from the back. "I-I don't remember this." I said nervously.

"Your cousins are in there as well." she motioned towards the door. I heard the door burst open and a bunch of screams. There was about 11 people running towards me. They probably shouldn't scream when it's like 11:30 PM. "Eren's here!" They squealed in sync. I remembered all of them, there was Christa, Ymir, Sasha, Mina, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt, Mike, Petra, and Erwin.

"We missed you!" Petra pulled me into a hug. I hugged them all and grabbed my suitcase. "How long are you going to stay?" Christa asked. "I don't know. I was thinking a few months if that's ok." I said quietly. "Oh my gosh he's so cute." Erwin whispered.

Erwin was my favorite, he protected me from bullies when they all lived in California. He pulled me into a bear-hug and threw me over his shoulder. "He's rooming with me!" He called. I laughed and let him carry me up the stairs.

He opened the door and threw me on the bed. "Missed you." I said. "I missed you too Eren." he nodded. I blushed and looked the other way when I noticed his eyes lingering on my clothes.

"I see you changed your style." he said sarcastically and laughed. When I was little, I used to wear panties and oversized pink sweaters with shorts. I still wear em. I laughed, "Yeah, so what are you doing lately?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, usually editing Levi's videos." Erwin said. "Does everyone know Levi but me?" I blushed. He shrugged and pulled me into his lap. I blushed even more when his hand was lingering by my ass.

"E-Erwin. What are you doi-ah!" I screamed when his cold hand touched my stomach. "Don't do that!" I yelled. He started laughing and I pouted on the other side of the bed.

"Someone is here early!" I heard from downstairs. I got up and opened the door, seeing Levi Ackerman at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will be big and chunky so get ready for that! See you next Sunday!


	4. Chapter 4 Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happened!

Guys, I am crying my eyeballs out! You know I haven't been updating right? Well...I was pre writing 17 chapters and they were deleted on the website I write it on. I just found out today and I know you guys want to story to be updated and have longer chapters, but it's kinda hard now. Um, I am going to write a chapter and update on Friday for apologize. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! T^T

Thank you for understanding!  
@KawaiiNeko


	5. Chapter 5 Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels close to Levi even though they've known each other for less than 24 hours. I mean, he's holding him up by the ass! （＾ω＾）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the lost chapters...  
> Hope you guys enjoy and have a great day! Oh, and an update might occur on Nov. 2-7 cause I'm meeting Pewdiepie in San Fran and probably be standing in line for ages, hehe. So, enjoy! Again, sorry for the late uploads on chapters.

"Eren! Someone is here early to meet you!" I heard Hanji yell. I blushed and quickly ran over to him.

"It's nice to meet you Eren." Levi said as he extended a hand towards me. "Thank you! It's nice to meet you too." I smiled and took his hand.

"Oh, this is Isabel. She wanted to come to see if I was ok. If that's fine." He said and motioned to the girl standing next to him. "Oh, that's fine. We have too many rooms to begin with. So, um, do you want to share a room or have one of your own?" Jean said.

"Let's share!" Isabel said and grabbed Levi's arm. "Uh, sorry Isabel, but I want a room of my own." he said and yanked his arm away.

"Eren, go show them their rooms and then we can go to bed, yeah?" Hanji said. "Oh, of course. Right this way." I mumbled. They both followed me up the steps until I stopped at Erwin's room. He was practically glaring at Isabel.

"Eren. What the fuck is she doing here?" He asked. "Don't ask him. I brought her." Levi said. Erwin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, well then, Levi, your room is right next to mine. And Isabel, yours is three doors away." I said.

"What? Three doors. I need a closer room." she said. "B-but, that's the only one that's close that's not occupied." I stuttered. "Thank you Eren. Isabel, you will be fine. Anyway, I'm next to Eren, I'll be fine as well." Levi sighed.

Isabel glared at me and turned away. "I'm guessing she doesn't like me." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "She's not usually like this." Levi said. I felt hands on the back of my neck and I screamed. "Sorry Eren, but we need to go to bed. You guys can talk later." Erwin said and threw me over his shoulder again.

"Uh, good night Levi! See you in the morning!" I smiled. He nodded as Erwin threw me in the room.

"I need to warn you about Isabel." Erwin said seriously, "She is Levi's overprotective girlfriend and tries to embarrass everyone who hits on Levi. Since she's dating the "YouTube god", she thinks she can get away with anything. Honestly, she's an evil devil and she won't stop. Levi doesn't even see this, she will make fun of you Eren and this time I can't do anything about it else your channel will go downfall."

"W-What? But, I-I-"

"I know you didnt do anything Eren, but understand please."

I nodded and lied down after changing into my pajamas. After a few minutes of lying in darkness, I decided to speak up, "Hey, Erwin."

"Yeah?"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight? I'm kinda nervous for tomorrow." I blushed. I heard Erwin shuffle around and made some room for me. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively until I was snoring.

-x-

"Wake up!" Petra screamed in my ear and hit me with a pillow. "Petra..." I groaned. She tugged my legs and pulled me out of bed and down the stairs into the living room. "Come on baby Eren." Jean cooed and lifted me up.

"Shut up."

"Good morning everyone!" Hanji yelled. "We have no breakfast!"

I perked up in Jean's arms. "Let's go out to eat!" Sasha said. "Where's Erwin?" I asked. "He's out going grocery shopping." Jean said.

"Lets get dressed and go eat."

"Are Isabel and Levi awake yet?" I asked again. "Dunno. Wake them up." He set me on the ground upstairs and went into his bedroom.

I stood up and knocked on Levi's door. I opened it a little and peeked inside to see if he was awake or not. "Levi..." I whispered. "What are you doing?" Isabel asked. "Oh, I was going to wake you guys up. We're going out to eat." I smiled.

"You can leave. I'll wake him up." She said and literally shoved me out of the way, causing my spine to hit the doorknob.

I hissed in pain and walked away from her. Maybe she's on her period. I got dressed in my usual attire and got into the van that Hanji and Petra were driving. It seems like I was the last one out of the house. I fumbled with my vlog camera and asked Petra where to sit.

"Oh, there's no more seats? Let's do an illegal drive. Sit on Levi's lap." She smiled. "Is that ok with you?" I asked him. "Sure."

I climbed on his lap and set up my camera. "Hey guys! Welcome to my 11th vlog on the channel. I'm here with Levi and my cousins and we're going out to eat right now."

Hanji yelled in the background and so did Sasha.

I shut it off for the next recording in the restaurant. "Turn up the radio! Connie yelled. Petra complied with Black Magic by Little Mix. "The fuck- fuck no! Turn this shit off!" Connie screamed and covered his ears.

"It's like Fifth Harmony all over again!" Petra laughed. "I like this song." I said. "You're gay." Connie said.

"Whatever." I leaned back on Levi's chest and started singing the lyrics. The song ended and Shawn Mendes started playing. Mmm, bæ.

I grabbed Levi's arms and made him dance. He laughed as Petra started recording it on her phone and sang as well. "Who.The.Hell.Puts.Shit.Music.On.The.Radio?!" Connie yelled.

"I'm so posting this on Vine." Petra giggled.

I turned around and smiled at Levi. He looked a bit bored, so I grabbed a rubber band from my purse and pulled his hair up into a little ponytail.

"Perfect!" I giggled and took out my camera again, "Jeager's hair salon, this is my first customer and he's fabulous."

"I'm up next!" HANJI yelled from the back. I would put these at the end for little fun clips. "Brat." Levi mumbled. I shrugged and made myself comfy again on his lap, squirming a little bit and eventually my ass hit his dick.

"Shit Eren." He grabbed my waist and pulled my up a little bit. "Sorry Levi!" I whined, turning around so my legs were around his waist.

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!" Connie whistled and winked. "Shut up! He has a girlfriend you sicko!" I blushed. This was my dream position with him and I'll never get another chance.

"Hey, Eren." Levi's deep voice came from above me. "Yeah?"

"You're ass is squishing my dick." He said bluntly. Hanji and Petra cackled from the front. "Oh my! His ass is like a peach isn't it?" Petra wiped a tear from her eye. "You guys are mean!" I stuck my tongue out.

The car stopped a few minutes after the huge laughing fit. Levi unbuckled his seatbelt and carried my ass out of the car. My legs were dangling on each side of his waist. It's funny, cause we barely know each other and I feel like we're best friends already. I mean, he's literally holding me up by the butt!

Isabel came out of the other car a few minutes later and he face turned the color of her hair. She was laughing with my other cousins until she saw me. Oh lord, she looked so fucking scary. Scarier than Mikasa.

I wriggled in Levi's arms, moving my ass so he would get the clue to let me down. I was lost at words at this point. He just was talking to Petra with his shades and little ponytail.

Fuck.

"Levi!" Isabel walked up to him, interrupting Petra. "Um, maybe you should you know...uh...let him down so no one stares in the restaurant." Isabel said.

"Oh." He set my down on my feet and ruffled my hair before holding Isabel's hand and walking into the restaurant with the others.

"Is ok Eren." Petra gave a soft smile, before holding my hand as well. I smiled at her too, after taking out my vlog camera and turning it on to get ready for the vlog.


End file.
